Jocks
by Victoria1127
Summary: Finn has a kink that Sam didn't know about. Slash.


For Jon

Finn loved and respected Coach Beiste, but even he had to admit that she was a bitch sometimes.

Since she'd made he and Sam co-captains of the football team, she had been extra hard on them. Her philosophy was that they had twice the leadership, so they oughta be twice as good. This was not always the case, however.

Fifteen minutes after the team was dismissed to the showers, Sam and Finn were still on the field, running laps for the Beiste. Finn's eyes were burning from all the sweat seeping into them, and Sam looked equally miserable. Finally, Beiste blew the whistle.

"Hit the showers, ladies." She said, clapping each boy on the back as they passed. "And tomorrow, please leave your high heels at home."

The locker room was empty, and Sam immediately stripped off his sweaty uniform as he entered the room. Finn went straight for the showers, tossing his pads into the corner and standing under the stream of warm water, trying to wash off the stench of his failure as a captain.

"Hey, Finn?"

Finn opened his eyes abruptly, the sudden panic that someone was watching him hitting him like a brick in the face. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any extra conditioner? My mom gets all cranky when I come home with dry hair…" Sam paused, waiting for an answer. "Finn?"

Finn couldn't stop staring. Sam was probably 20 feet from him, not even facing him. He was walking around the locker room in nothing but a jock strap, putting his pads away and looking for his clean clothes. He had never seen such a majestic ass in his entire life.

Sam turned to face him. His jock strap laced up in the front. Finn was immediately aware of how hard he was getting. "Hello? Earth to Finn?"

"Um, yeah man." Finn muttered. He reached behind him for his conditioner, not taking his eyes off of Sam, who was now flushing a deep scarlet.

"I'm sorry…am I making you uncomfortable…?" Sam plastered his hands to his front, trying to read Finn's expression.

Finn cleared his throat. "No, it's fine." He didn't know what came over him at that point, but he grabbed the bottle of conditioner and slowly walked over to Sam, his erection in full view. "Here's the conditioner." He handed the bottle to Sam, who was making no effort to hide his lingering gaze.

"Um, Finn…" He said, sounding breathless already. His tone was all the consent Finn needed. Finn grabbed him by the back of the neck and drew him into him, kissing him roughly on the mouth, biting and sucking on Sam's full lips. "What the fuck—"

Finn pushed Sam over into his shower, the warm water cascading over the two of them. "Do you want me to stop?" Finn growled in his ear as he pressed Sam's front against the cold tile, eliciting a quiet hiss from him.

"I—I've never done anything like this before…" Sam whispered.

Finn grinned at him. "It's kind of like riding a bike. You'll become a pro with some practice."

"Pract—ahhh...!" Sam grunted as Finn worked a finger into his tight ass and wiggled it around. Soon, he pushed in a second, and then a third. He continued to finger-fuck him for several minutes before pulling out completely. Sam cried out in frustration.

"Impatient?" Finn chuckled darkly, squeezing a handful of conditioner into his palm and lathering up his cock. He positioned himself at Sam's entrance. Sam immediately pushed back onto him in response to the contact. "Hm, never done this before, huh?" Finn teased through gritted teeth.

"Just fuck me, please…" Sam whimpered, driving Finn further inside him and panting when Finn reached around to stroke his cock through his jock strap, causing just the right amount of contact and friction.

"Well, since you said please…" Finn picked up the speed of his thrusts and strokes, biting onto Sam's neck, leaving reddish marks there that would become bruises that Sam wouldn't be able to easily explain away.

It wasn't long before Sam's breathing picked up, his moans coming out louder and stronger as Finn hit that perfect spot over and over again that made him see stars, and he was coming loud and fast, his wails echoing off the walls of the shower room. Finn was right behind him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave purple and red fingerprints the next day.

Finn pulled out and slid down the tiles onto the floor, and Sam followed suit. The water was now coming out in cooler spurts as the warm water rapidly began to run out, and the two boys were shivering. Finn finally stood and went to grab his towel.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked timidly, pulling on his pants. "Have you done that before?"

A goofy grin spread across Finn's face. "What do you think?"

"But…who?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself." He walked over to Sam and kissed his red, swollen lips. "Catch you tomorrow." He replied, walking out of the locker room.

Sam wracked his brain and finally gave up on guessing who it could have been.

That is, until he walked by the locker clearly labeled, "PUCKERMAN", which had a black jock strap hanging from the door.


End file.
